The Lost Wolf
by OllieOllivander
Summary: Lya had never known her last name, at least not after she appeared at the gates of Hogwarts on what she was sure was her 11th birthday. Unfortunately, her memory still has a long way to go after being sent to a strange world at 17 and rescuing people from losing their heads because Lya felt like. No, really, she didn't know why she did it. Long lost Stark fic
1. Prologue

**This is going get a little AU, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable**

* * *

The Lost Wolf

The day she was born, a year after her brother Robb and half brother Jon, and after a year of peace since the Rebellion, The North rejoiced and celebrated the newest little she-wolf's arrival. The moon shined bright in a clear night sky above Winterfell and the skies stayed clear for days after.

The day she was stolen from her bed the night before her eleventh nameday, the halls of the Northern holdfasts were dark, the Northerners walked with heavy hearts, and the Starks mourned and raged their lost daughter and sister. Even the Old Gods cried for the lost little wolf, the skies weeping for weeks in the North.

For the lost little wolf was beyond the sight of the Gods, and none in Westeros would be able to bring her home.

Years later though, when a father was imprisoned, a daughter captive, and another missing, when a son marched South to free his family determined to not lose any more of his pack, when a mother raged silently against the injustice to her family,

When all seemed to be threatened and lost, a lost little wolf would return home, and the wolves would howl in joy once more.

Magic will return.

The little hammock she had claimed in the Room of Requirement sat in the tallest corner of the room. The Room had been kind enough to provide holes within the walls for her to climb up to it and it gave the watchful girl the ability to watch the younger students carefully. Watch for those who hid their injuries trying to be brave and those who might try to harm themselves out of desperation. Not that the situation wasn't desperate. Many of them had been hiding in the Room of Requirement since before October, almost all had lost somebody, many were orphans now, and some didn't know if they had family hiding or if they were orphans too.

Lya knew what it was like to be alone in the world as an orphan, but her situation could've been worse if Professor McGonagall hadn't taken her in and told the world that Lya was her niece.

Though Lya still wasn't sure if she was an orphan, she couldn't remember anything before her eleventh birthday. Except that the day she arrived was her birthday and that her name was Lya – something – she wasn't sure about the rest, not even six years later.

Sitting in the top of the room she could see all the doors as well. This included the portrait door Neville had headed through to the Hogshead down in Hogsmeade moments before, Lya wasn't sure on the reasons but it wasn't for food.

It was thirty minutes after Neville had left that he returned with the Golden Trio in tow. An hour later, Lya was helping Seamus and a few others load the wooden bridge up with explosives while everyone else strengthened the wards around the school.

"Lya, you still got that magic bag o' yours?" Seamus asked as the converged at the front of the bridge, watching Neville walk to the other side.

"What about it, Seamus?" Lya asked looking at the wards light the sky above them. Wand at the ready.

"You don't happen to have any firewhiskey in it do ya?", the irish wizard asked looking at his classmate.

"Not anymore, you lot finished it weeks ago", Lya cracked a small grin in his direction.

"Shame that, could do with some liquid courage right about now" Seamus said, right as the bottom fell out of the sky.

And the Battle began.

Chaos was the only way she could describe the battle of Hogwarts. Spells were ricocheting off shields and stones were falling from the castle walls. The bridge plan had worked so well, Neville had survived, but that was hours ago. Or maybe days. Lya wasn't sure anymore. Her arm hurt, she knew that injury had come from the fight with the werewolf, Greyback, bastard was dead now, but so was Lavender Brown.

At least he hadn't been shifted, she wasn't keen on being a werewolf.

Time seemed to slow and speed up all at once in the fight. None of it made sense, didn't really matter when spells are being thrown at you left and right.

So when Lya turned a corner and was hit by multiple different spells at once, the world around her didn't make sense either.

For one, this was most definitely not Hogwarts. Two, she was wearing the wrong outfit. Dark purple sweater with black trousers, a silver wolf necklace, and combat boots, so not in fashion in medieval times for women.

She was at least in an empty alleyway area, except when she turned around there was a dirty dark-haired girl staring at her wide eyed behind her with a sword pointed at Lya.

"Lyarra?", the little girl asked looking very confused.

"Lya, uh mind not point that at me?", Lya asked keeping her hands in sight of the girl who was no older than a first year.

The girl slid the sword into her belt before, looking at Lya confused.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?", Lya tried playing dumb.

"Appear out of thin air", the girl said as if it should be obvious.

"Magic", Lya said, "Though I don't know where I am"

"You're in King's Landing", the girl said slowly.

"Okay, uhm", Lya watched the girl watch her for a minute before a ruckus off to the side grabbed her attention. And the girl's.

Lya followed after the girl. Why, she wouldn't have been able to tell someone had they asked, but she felt it was the right thing to do. She shoved through the crowd behind the girl and climbed up the statue the girl did. She looked ahead and noticed a man being led out of a church, religious looking building. The crowd jeered, calling him all types of names. Honestly the man looked defeated, maybe injured given the slight limp he had. Didn't look like a traitor to Lya, but what did she know?

The boy with the crown spoke to the crowd but Lya ignored him in favor of looking at the man off to the side with a giant sword. His head was covered like a medieval executioner's. Lya knew something bad was going to happen. She stepped down from the statue not entirely sure what she, a lost witch in a strange land could do, when the little girl said, "Father" only loud enough for Lya to hear and climbed off the statue.

Lya didn't know where she was. She didn't know this little girl either, but something told her that the girl was important. That the man on the steps was important.

Lya took a deep breath.

Grabbing the girl's shoulder, she asked, "The red-haired girl is his daughter as well, right?"

Lya wasn't sure how she knew that information.

The dark-haired girl looked startled, frightened but nodded anyway.

Lya closed her eyes and offered her hand to the girl. The girl took it, trusting Lya though they hadn't met more than ten minutes ago.

Lya silently pointed her wand at the corner of the religious building, far enough away to minimize casualties, but close enough to cause a decent amount of panic and chaos.

Squeezing the girl's hand tight, she whispered, "Confringo" pushing as magic as she could into the blasting curse.

She tugged the girl close to her side, as the building exploded. A loud bang sounding over the crowd, shrieks for blood turned to cries of terror.

She apparated the girl to the empty place near where she had landed before quickly apparating back without her and sending a blasting spell to the other side of the church.

Moving quickly through the screams and the debris she apparated to the top, grabbed the red-haired girl who had been left unprotected as the guards worried about the King and maybe Queen, apparated to the empty alley again leaving the sisters and appearing back on the steps. Shooting a blasting curse towards the building at the back of the crowd, she diverted their attention long enough to grab the dropped sword, which was much lighter than she had expected for its size and moved to the man still kneeling.

Casting a bubble shield charm and a muffliato around herself and the man, she kneeled in front of him.

She looked him in the eye, her bright blue locking on his grey. "The girls are safe. Please trust me, I want to help."

She held her hand to him and looked at him in desperation. They didn't have much time she figured, with the feeling of swords banging on the shield around them.

His eyes flickered to her wolf locket which was hanging outside of her shirt. He looked at her, eyes hard, and asked, "What's your name?"

"Lya" she answered desperately wincing as she felt the swords hitting the shield harder, pain ricocheting through her body.

"Lya what?"

"I don't know, haven't known since I was eleven. Dammit, please! I'm trying to save you", She cried as the shield was slammed harder. Lya still wasn't sure on the whys and hoped he didn't ask.

That was apparently the right thing to say, though, as the man grabbed her hand. The shield dropped right as they apparated away, Lya's shoulder getting nicked as they landed with the other two girls on the other side of the city. Out of sight from everyone.

Lya hissed, clasping a hand on her shoulder as she stepped away from the reunion between the daughters and their father. Looking around she found a decent length of rope and looked at the man before picking up the rope.

"um" She caught the man's attention, his eyes narrowed on her before she refocused his attention to the rope in her hands. "I can make an instant transportation to anywhere, if I know what the place looks like, but um"

"What do you need?" The man asked earnestly. Why were these people trusting her so easily?

"I can look into a person's mind, but I won't without permission and if you were okay with it, then if you could think of a location that you think would be empty of people, that's also safe, I could see it in your mind and take all of us there", Lya rambled out.

"What distance?", The man asked looking at her hand carefully.

"Any, ah – oh This is yours, I think, maybe not I don't – "

"Lya", the man said and Lya froze narrowing her eyes. She'd heard that tone of voice before.

Didn't matter right now.

"Right, mind reading first"

Lya quickly, after gaining permission to put the sword in her extendable bag (And she would've relished the wide-eyed looks if they hadn't been in a hurry), and carefully glanced in his mind at a set of ruins of a castle thing, before enchanting the rope for a portkey.

"Grab onto the rope and for the love of all that is good in the world, DON'T let go of it", Lya said holding out the end of the scraggly rope.

"This will work?", the man asked carefully.

"It has before", Lya said before saying the activation word and yanking them out of King's Landing.

Lya was not expecting to land in the middle of a bunch of tents with swords aimed at her.

Shouts of "Ned!" and "Lord Stark!" had the swords lowering except for the ones pointed at her.

Lya was smart enough to not move. None of the swords were touching her, but if the pain in her shoulder was anything to go by she didn't want them to.

A red haired woman threw her arms around the man – Ned – as a curly dark brownish red-haired boy came over shouting, "Father! Sansa! Arya!"

When Ned looked over just enough, after the little reunion, he told the men around Lya, "lower your blades"

"Lord Stark, she's a witch", A voice somewhere behind her said.

"She saved the lives of me and mine, if not for her, my youngest daughters would be lost and I'd be beheaded, GreatJon. sheathed your weapons", Lord Stark, Ned, almost growled out.

Everyone, Lya included was watching him carefully as the blades around her fell. She shifted her hand to touch her slowly bleeding shoulder, when she noticed the red-haired woman approaching her. The woman started to say something then froze, looking at Lya's wolf locket (and what was up with everyone looking at that?), before examining Lya intensely.

The woman with eyes that almost matched Lya's asked quietly, "What's your name?"

"Lya", she said shifting a little, everyone's eyes had fallen back on her, she never liked eyes on her.

"Lya what?"

"I don't know"

"How old are you?", the lady asked stepping closer. Lya started playing with the strap of her bag, not liking how cornered she was feeling.

"Seventeen"

"Seven and ten?", The lady asked for clarification, her eyes beginning to water looking over Lya hopefully.

"Um I- I guess"

"Cat", Ned walked up and turned the woman gently towards him.

"Ned-"

"I know", He whispered, probably not realizing Lya could hear him. How could Lya hear him? "But she doesn't know us, not really"

"But Ned, she's our daughter", Cat hissed just as not quietly.

A voice drew all their attention, "Lyarra?"

Lya turned and looked at the curly haired boy who quickly approached and wrapped his arms around her. Lya froze keeping her arms down. He pulled back confused placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Lyarra?"

"Robb", Ned said sternly looking at the boy in front of her.

Robb watched her confused before pulling his hands back.

"Who are you?" Lya asked watching the older boy warily.

"You don't remember me?", he asked slowly keeping his eyes on her.

Lya just shook her head no. She kept fidgeting watching the weird looks they kept giving her.

She had realized that they believed her to be their daughter, which would mean he was her older brother and the two girls were her sisters. Honestly it explained how Lya knew a few things without knowing how, but it was confusing nonetheless.

"Robb, what's on your hand" the woman asked, concerned. Glancing at his hand herself, Lya realized it was bloody. Lya glanced back at her shoulder covered by her dark sweater, and realized she was still bleeding. Not his blood then.

She was starting to feel light headed.

"Oh, shit" Lya said.

"Go get a maester", The woman said firmly, stepping to gently grab her uninjured shoulder. Lya stepped back unsteadily, trying to ignore the hurt look that crossed the woman's face.

"No, no, I can fix this, I just gotta – gotta – "

Last thing she heard was a scream and felt arms catching her as she slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing from GRRM or JKR**

* * *

**The Lost Wolf**

**Chapter 2**

Lya woke up with the red-haired woman – Cat? – in the room with her. Or tent. It looked like a tent so probably was a tent.

It wasn't a peaceful slow wake up, like what she had seen Harry do after getting injured and landing in the hospital wing. No, her mind decided to replay the battle and the torture she went through at Hogwarts, so when she woke up, she woke up screaming.

Lya felt the woman move onto her bed and wrap her arms around Lya. She could vaguely hear the woman gently shushing her, running her hands over Lya's back and hair comforting her.

Lya's chest was heaving, hands were trembling hard as she tried to force the memories away. It was the first time the memories had manifested in her dreams and the pain from the cruciatus curse felt just as real in her dreams as it did in real life.

She heard someone come into the tent and pulled back, the tremors in her hands still visible. Ned was the one who had come into the tent, followed by the boy, Robb. Both had swords drawn.

Why did she feel comfortable with these strangers?

Yes, they _might _be her real family, but they were still strangers to her.

It just doesn't make sense to her.

She ran her hand through her hair, grimacing at the tangles matted in it. She moved back, away from Cat, who seemed reluctant to let her go.

"We heard screaming", Ned said sheathing his sword, before moving closer. Lya pulled her knees up to her chest, the fur blanket on her staying put. She sat her arms on her knees and leaned her head on her not bandaged arm – when did her arm get treated? – and tried to ignore how her hands wouldn't quit shaking.

"Sorry", she mumbled

"It's alright, darling bad dreams happen", Cat said soothingly, watching Lya's tremoring hands carefully.

"Memories", Lya corrected with a humorless chuckle, "I _wish _they were just bad dreams"

Lya looked at each of them, the looks of pity and horror at the thought of what could make her scream like that forced Lya to look around the tent. It had a wolf on a banner that matched her locket, but it was empty other than that and a set of chairs. She couldn't help the sigh that slipped out at the elephant in the room.

"I know this probably isn't what any of you want to hear given what I heard before I passed out, but I don't know where I am and I don't really know who any of you are", Lya said, chin still tucked against her knees. Her hands were still shaking a little but for the most part the tremors had calmed. It was similar to what happened after the crucio was stopped. The body would convulse then it would shrink down to minor tremors before disappearing almost completely.

"What do you remember?", Ned asked moving to sit on the chair Cat had vacated, while Robb moved to sit in the chair on Lya's opposite side. Robb currently reminded Lya of a kicked puppy, with how he just looked so _sad_. Lya, unfortunately, had a feeling she was doing the kicking.

"Nothing before my eleventh birthday", Lya said. "Honestly, I don't know how I got to King's Landing in the first place. Went from the middle of the battle at Hogwarts in Scotland to there." Lya started fiddling with her necklace somewhere in the middle of her answer.

"Hogwarts? Scotland? What are those?", Robb asked at the same time that the older pair asked in equally horrified tones,

"_Battle?"_

"Yea, probably why I collapsed. Hadn't slept in a few days when I got to King's Landing, been to busy fighting and trying not to, well, die." Lya felt so uncomfortable under the very parental like stares.

Aunt Minerva's looks of disapproval were the same she gave when teaching, these were a little different. More like Mrs. Weasley looking at Fred and George for whatever they did or Augusta Longbottom looking at Neville for whatever she thought he'd done. Or hadn't done.

Lya wasn't sure she liked having that look pointed at her.

"And places, it's kind of where I've been for the last six years."

"I've never heard of either", Ned said furrowing his brow thoughtfully.

"I don't think they're in this world or universe", Lya said slowly.

"Another world?", Robb asked wide eyed.

"Only thing that makes sense to me" Lya shrugged, "Magic should've been able to identify my parents had they been in the same world, but it couldn't. Aunt Minerva helped me try every year since I was eleven like maybe something would change."

"Who is Aunt Minerva?", Cat asked in what Lya thought was an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Minerva McGonagall, she's the one who took me in after I was found near Hogwarts with no memory", Lya said before adding "Hogwarts is a school for children with magic, Aunt Minerva is one of the Professors there"

"It was kind of her to take you in", Cat said softly.

"Taught me a lot of what I know about magic, wicked smart", Lya said fondly before remembering that the woman would probably have heard she'd vanished. Aunt Minerva had lost enough without Lya adding to it.

"How long have I been unconscious?", Lya asked before Cat could say something.

"A little over a day, you should have mentioned your injuries sooner", Ned admonished gently, tone low.

"I was planning on healing it", Lya defended sulkily. "I just hadn't gotten to it yet"

The raised eyebrow of disbelief that he gave her was enough for her to shift to looking at Robb.

"So, where are we?"

"Moat Cailin, south of Winterfell"

Winterfell sounded familiar.

"What's that?"

"Home", Ned said firmly, "Where we will all be as soon as you're well enough to travel"

"I'm fine, I promise." Ned's face and Cat's showed very little belief in that statement.

Turning to look at Robb, his face also showed disbelief.

"I've had worse and continued on, I'm fine to travel"

Lya received the sad, shock, pity look again. Why did she keep saying things that got that look pointed at her?

It was worse than the disapproval.

Lya was going to say something when two large wolves tried to sneak their way into the tent. One was a dark grey color while the other was grey with red mixed around it in various spots. Lya watched as they both went around to Robb. The grey one stopping at him, while the other pushed past and stuck its decently large head on the bed, nudging at Lya's side.

"Those direwolves don't – " Whatever protest Cat had died on her lips as Lya let out a giggle when the reddish one licked her hand. The wolf – or direwolf – pushed up to place its paws on the bed in order to get closer to Lya.

Lya just shifted to rubbing the direwolf's fluffy head, focusing on the calm animal instead of the tension still in the room.

"Well, that proves you're definitely a Stark", Robb said with a grin.

"A Stark? How does me petting a wolf prove that?", Lya raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"Direwolf, it's the sigil of our house", Robb explained pointing at one of the banners in the room.

"Oh", Lya said playing with matching necklace.

"'sides, that one hasn't bonded with any of us", Robb said thoughtfully, "she must've been waiting for you."

"What's her name?" Lya said scratching right behind the wolf's ears. Its eyes slid closed, relaxed with the attention.

"We've been calling her Red, but she doesn't really listen. She doesn't cause trouble, though, really calm that one, almost as behaved as Lady", Robb said.

"Lady?", Lya asked looking up from the direwolf.

"Sansa's direwolf, her and Nymeria, Arya's direwolf, are back at Winterfell", Robb said before gesturing the wolf laid next to him, "this is Grey Wind"

Lya nodded before looking curiously between the wolves and Robb, "So you were the one to come up with the name Red then?"

"Yeah, how…" Robb trailed off with a small smile.

"_Grey _wind, _Red_, do you have a white horse named _White_ as well?", Lya asked quirking a brow at him.

The older pair chuckled on her other side as Robb grumbled "no" pouting the entire time.

"You had a horse named _Blue_", Robb attempted to argue.

"Did I let you name it?", Lya smiled sweetly.

It took a minute for the chuckles to die down. When they did, Lya felt it was as good a time as any to ask, "Who's Sansa and Arya?"

"Our sisters, the ones you saved", Robb answered simply. As if it should be obvious.

Amnesiac here.

"Didn't really have a chance to exchange names in the chaos", Lya responded. Robb had the decency to blush at his tone.

"You didn't know who they were?", Ned asked brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nope"

"Then why", he trailed off looking at her as if he couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. Was it so hard to believe that she would help a complete stranger?

"Felt like it was a good idea. Appeared in front of the dark-haired one in an alley, followed her after she called me Lyarra for some reason, then fifteen minutes later all of us were here", Lya explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Which it was.

To her.

Apparently random kindness and rescuing is not common here and all three of them were looking at her like they had never met a creature like her, even though she had a feeling the older two had brought her into this world at birth.

"That explains Arya's tale", Robb started, "Said one minute she was alone and the next you were in front of her"

So, Arya's the dark-haired one, making Sansa the little red. Got it now.

Lya hummed thoughtfully before asking, "So, what do I call you?"

The sad looks were back, but she got a better explanation on who was who in the room.

Dark-haired man she rescued from beheading was Eddard "Ned" Stark a.k.a. Father.

Red-haired woman was Catelyn Stark nee. Tully a.k.a. Mother. Nicknamed "Cat" by Ned. Lya assumed others that were not family or close friends were not permitted to calling her Cat.

Robb was not short for anything, he was the oldest of the siblings.

Lya tried to hide a yawn at the end of the explanation but the experienced parents caught on to the failed attempt easily.

"You need rest", Ned said standing up from his chair

"I'll keep an eye on her", Robb offered looking more at his mother than at his father.

Lya would've argued that she didn't need anyone watching her, but the dark circles under Catelyn's eyes had her thinking the offer was less about Lya than he made it seem.

Catelyn nodded reluctantly and reached out a hand before stopping herself and allowing Ned to lead her out of the tent.

Lya waited before asking Robb, "So all of you keep calling me Lyarra, why?"

She had a feeling, but she wanted verbal confirmation.

"That's your name", Robb answered slowly, "Are you saying you forgot that as well?"

"Only thing I remembered was that my name might be Lya and my birthday", she admitted still petting the wolf. It looked like it was almost asleep in the weird position. "Do we have more siblings?"

Robb nodded, "I'm the oldest, our half-brother Jon Snow is a moon younger than me, he's father's bastard."

"Why's his name Snow instead of Stark?", Lya asked with a raised brow.

"Snow is a bastard last name"

"That's bullshit", Lya said honestly. Robb only chuckled.

"Best not say that towards Mother"

"Touchy subject then?"

Robb nodded before continuing, "You were next in age, then Sansa and Arya, then Bran who is at Winterfell, he's a year younger than Arya. Rickon was born a few moons after you went missing"

Lya hummed looking down at the wolf. "I'd always wanted siblings, back on the other side", she let out another yawn.

Robb settled his hand on hers squeezing. "Get some rest Lya"

"What if this is all a dream?", she whispered quietly laying down on the cot rolling on her side to face her 'brother'. "What if I wake up and I'm back in the battle?"

Robb's hand tightened over her's. "It's not a dream, little sister. You'll still be here tomorrow, I promise"

The wolf hoped up on the bed and rested at Lya's feet, head facing the door. Realizing she was guarded instead of guarding for the first time in months, Lya let her eyes close, still clutching her brother's hand tight.

* * *

**AN: Yes! The direwolves are alive and well! And there is an extra! Jon is still at the Wall**

**Hugs!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for all the love and support on this! I wrote this instead of doing my homework (Don't do this, kids – it's a bad idea). **

**Disclaimer: If it belongs to JKR or GRRM it's not mine**

**Hugs and Enjoy**

* * *

The Lost Wolf

Chapter 3

Waking up to two large amber eyes inches from her face caused Lya to yelp rather loudly and roll off the bed with her wand drawn. The whole of it was rather ungraceful given she landed on her bum and not her feet.

The large amber eyes of the wolf blinked at her as it tilted its head. Lya grumbled and sighed before looking across the bed.

Catelyn was back, looking at her, startled from whatever circle thing was in her hands.

Lya holstered her wand back on her arm before clearing her throat a bit.

"Hello"

"Are you alright?", Catelyn asked concerned, glancing over what she could see of Lya with Lya still on the ground.

Honestly, her arm that Greyback scratched stung, her shoulder was tight, sore which means it was probably healing correctly, her ribs were killing her, and most of her muscles were sore, but from disuse or over use she wasn't sure.

However, all she said was, "I'm fine"

Catelyn raised her eyebrow at the girl, who stood up holding her side wincing.

"Really, promise", Lya said. Glancing down she noticed that she was dressed in a long night gown like thing. Weird.

"Did you know you bite the side of your mouth when you lie?", Catelyn asked. Lya looked up and noticed Catelyn had set the circle thingy on the bed.

"Do I? That's good to know, I guess", Lya said glancing around the room before realizing her bag was on a little stand next to her.

"You did that when you were younger, as well", Catelyn said with a melancholic fondness. Watching as Lya dug through the bag, Catelyn had to ask, "What are you doing?", as Lya reached into the bag up to her shoulder.

"Looking for dittany", Lya said. "Aha", She said triumphant as she pulled the little bottle out of the bag.

"What is dittany?", Catelyn asked, looking a little suspicious of the bottle.

"_Origanum _is its other name, it's a magical medicinal plant", Lya said pulling the shoulder down a little before looking at the tent flap.

Glancing at the wolf who was still watching her, she gestured her head at the tent's entrance and the wolf seemingly knowing what she wanted, moved to sit right in the way of the entrance.

"Origanum, the riverlands has a good amount of those, most use them for cooking", Catelyn said watching as Lya began undoing the binding on her shoulder, "What in the Seven do you think you're doing?"

"Healing my shoulder, whoever bandaged it knew what they were doing, but this will work faster.", Lya answered calmly, uncorking the bottle with her teeth and putting a few drops on the wound.

"Work faster? Young lady, you will get an infect-", Catelyn stopped and stared as the wound sizzled and hissed sealing up right in front of her eyes. Lya winced and recorked the bottle, setting it on the table next to her bag. Rolling her shoulder and casting a wandless scourgify over where the paste, that someone had applied, was on her shoulder.

Catelyn stood and made her way around the bed, taking Lya's shoulder gently into her hands. She examined it before looking at Lya.

"I trained under a mediwitch when school wasn't in session", Lya said, "Unofficially, of course, officially I wasn't supposed to be training with her until after I had finished at Hogwarts, but she was a good friend of Aunt Minerva's."

"You learned a lot where you were", Catelyn stated quietly. Lya just shrugged a little, before sitting to undo the arm Greyback had scratched.

Catelyn watched her struggle before sitting on the bed next to Lya with a resigned sigh, gently taking her arm, and unwrapping the bandage for the struggling girl.

"Thanks", Lya said quietly as she uncorked the dittany again and placed a few drops on the wound. The wound steamed more than the other had. Lya couldn't hold the hiss from between her teeth as the cursed wound sealed itself, though stayed a set of bright pink claw mark scars wrapped on her arm.

"This one didn't heal the same", Catelyn said looking at it.

"It won't, the wound itself was infected to an extent. It won't be an issue, it'll just stay scar tissue" Lya shrugged. She was expecting it and honestly wasn't going to cry about it. She saw Bill Weasley's scars from Greyback, it could be worse. She could've been a werewolf had it been a full moon the night of the battle.

"Most girls I know would have a fit, with scars like that", Catelyn said watching Lya, probably trying to figure her out.

Maybe she had been different before her memory loss, oh well.

"Most girls you know probably haven't spent the last year fighting a war", Lya answered simply standing to place the dittany back in the bag. She kept her back to Catelyn as she dug around for clothes.

"What are you looking for now?", Catelyn asked watching Lya from the bed.

"Clothes, can't wander out of here in a nightgown, I mean I _could, _but I feel that would not be appropriate given the situation", Lya answered pulling out another set of black fitted trousers (She preferred them to the school skirts most of the time) and a light blue sweater.

It was cold.

"And trousers are appropriate?", Catelyn asked incredulously.

Lya looked over at Catelyn and saw a disapproving stare to match the tone.

"It is back where I was", Lya argued pulling out her wand. "They're easier to fight in anyways."

"You won't be doing any fighting", Catelyn argued standing next to Lya now.

Lya turned so that they were facing each other. Lya realized she got her eyes from this woman, her dark hair most likely coming from Ned.

"Funny, that's what I was told before the war began", Lya said flicking her wand to change her clothes.

Catelyn didn't have anything to say to that, Lya wondered if she had been this argumentative when she was younger. Maybe the personality difference was the reason for Catelyn's shock.

Might not be the best time to ask.

Lya did transfigure the sweater a little to make it more like a short dress that ended just above her knees with a belt over the top and the dark trousers underneath, which made Catelyn look less disapproving so Lya figured she could work with this compromise.

At least she could still fight in this. She found her boots by the front of the cot and sat on the ground to put them on.

"So, am I confined to the tent or can I go elsewhere?", Lya asked as she finished tying up the last boot.

"What about your hair?", Catelyn asked staring pointedly at Lya's loose black curls.

Lya just shrugged. Sometimes she'd tie it back with a ribbon or a hairband to keep it out of her face, Aunt Minerva had taught her to put it in a cute low bun or chignon, but Lavender had been the queen of hair spells not Lya. Most of the time, Lya didn't do much to it.

"I can do it for you, if you'd like", Catelyn offered quietly.

"Will it look like Sansa's", Lya asked warily. If that was normal for hairstyles here, then Lya would happily stand out.

Catelyn gave her a small smile and shook her head, "No, that's a popular style amongst Highborn ladies in King's Landing but not in the North"

"Okay"

Either Northern hairstyles were just simple combinations of braids or Catelyn went easy on her. The top was French braided leaving half her hair down while keeping the rest out of her face. French braids she could do. Thank you, Gryffindor girls' night.

The entire time, Lya kept her eyes closed, feeling Catelyn's fingers twist and tug her hair, never too hard. She could swear she saw a stone walled room as Catelyn did her hair. Stones larger in shape than Hogwarts's own, covered with furs on the floor and the bed, a fire roaring off to the side. There was a decorative trunk, with what looked like wolves in a forest, but it blurred like someone had smudged a picture with water on accident. She could swear she smelled a winter snow storm as well, along with leather and rose that was almost the same as the rose scented perfume she had used at Hogwarts. She never knew why but the roses always made her mind tug, like it was searching for something but wasn't sure where to look.

"Thanks", she said quietly after Catelyn had finished.

Catelyn nodded looking at Lya's hair with a melancholic smile.

Lya watched her for a moment before asking, "Did you used to do my hair?"

"I did", Catelyn said trying hard to not look overly hopeful. "Did you remember something?"

Lya stayed quiet for a moment, trying to decide whether she should tell her or not. What if it was just a fluke, a once off that wouldn't happen again? Or a memory she wanted that wasn't actually real.

Finally, she answered.

"Stones, a fire, lot of fur blankets and rugs, the smell of roses and leather mixed with what it smells like after snow falls.", Lya said quietly, "There was a trunk with maybe wolves or trees

Catelyn gave her a fond smile, eyes still sad watching Lya struggle through her thoughts, "It sounds like your room at Winterfell"

"Oh", Lya said, fiddling with the ends of her sleeve before reaching and grabbing her bag and crossing it over her shoulders. Lya had never had a memory like that before.

"So, elsewhere?", Lya asked perking up a little.

Catelyn struggled to hide her smile.

* * *

"Oof", Lya said as a tiny little thing slammed into her.

"Arya", Catelyn scolded gently.

The girl stepped back from where she was hugging Lya around the waist, "Do you really not remember us?"

"No, sorry", Lya said with a wince.

"It's alright, we'll just make new memories", the girl said determinedly, grabbing Lya's hand and tugging her in the direction she had come from.

Lya couldn't help smiling at the young girl's positive attitude about her older sister having no clue who she was. The girl had obviously recognized her in King's Landing, so Arya must remember Lya rather well, despite being pretty young.

"Hi, Red", Arya says looking at the direwolf still following them. The wolf ignored the greeting.

"I think she needs a new name", Arya said, "But none of us could figure one out that we all agreed on except for Red and even then, it didn't feel right"

Lya looked back at the wolf that was following close behind, "maybe Athena"

That got a reaction out of the wolf, who looked directly at Lya when she said that. The red wolf moved closer and nudged Lya's side, licking her empty hand in reply.

"Athena? I've never heard that name before", Arya said before they arrived at a partially open tent where the other Starks were eating.

Ned and Robb were discussing what sounded like battle plans or maybe retreat plans. Sansa was pouting into her food.

She still had her hair up in that weird crescent roll style.

Arya dragged Lya to the opposite side of the table from Sansa, tugging her into sitting next to Arya who had taken the seat next to Robb. Athena/ Red slid in, dropping to lay behind Lya, followed by Catelyn who took the seat between Ned and Sansa.

The three who had been there already glanced up at the new arrivals. Most seemed shocked to see Lya there.

"We weren't expecting to see you up just yet, Lyarra", Ned said sending a curious look to his wife.

"Lya, and it was just a few flesh wounds" and a werewolf scratch, "It's all healed, just took a little dittany is all", she said nonchalantly, grabbing pieces of food off plates that Arya grabbed from as well. Best to trust a child's taste buds for now. Most of the first years tended to be pickier than the older years.

"How could it be healed already? Your shoulder was cut deep, and your arm was shredded", Robb asked brow furrowed looking over Arya's head.

"Magic", Lya shrugged biting a piece of what appeared to be dried meat.

"Magic? Your arm took the Maester hours to bandage without it bleeding through, how could it possibly be…. healed..", Robb slowed as he stared at the now visible scarred arm that Lya had pushed the sleeve up on during his little rant.

"See? Healed." Lya took another bite as Sansa finally spoke.

"Will you be stuck with the scar"

"Yep", Lya said.

"That's terrible", Sansa said with big blue eyes watching Lya.

"Could be worse", Lya said rolling the sleeve down.

"Worse?", Sansa asked wide eyed like she couldn't possibly imagine such a thing.

"Yea, I could be dead", Lya said shortly thinking of Lavender who hadn't been as lucky fighting Greyback.

"Lya", Catelyn said using the same warning tone she had towards Arya earlier.

Lya looked at Catelyn but didn't say anything. She wasn't out to traumatize the girl but given the situation she could do with a bit of a reality check, in Lya's opinion.

"What caused it", Arya asked reaching to tug at the sleeve wanting to see the scars again.

"Arya, that is enough", Catelyn said with a stern look that had half the power of Professor McGonagall's. Her and Ned were whispering to each other, but Lya figured they had an ear on her and their kids. Or was it just their kids? Lya's head was starting to hurt thinking about it.

The girl pouted and slouched down. Lya was grateful for Catelyn's intervention, she didn't really wanna discuss what caused her arm to be scarred like that. Especially not with someone Arya's age.

"I see Red's following you around", Robb said trying to change the subject. Two sisters pouting must be hard for him.

He would be horrified to see the third and fourth-year girls' dorms during a normal year. Someone was almost always crying about something there.

"You called her Athena earlier", Arya piped up.

"Athena?", Robb furrowed his brows again.

"She seemed to like it better than Red", Lya said glancing at the wolf who had perked up a bit at hearing her new name twice.

"What does it mean?", Sansa asked joining the conversation. Guess Lya was forgiven for her blunt statement, earlier.

"Athena was an ancient mythological goddess of wisdom, knowledge, and strategic warfare", Lya answered.

Arya looked almost in awe at the name. "That's a much better name than Red", Arya said nodding vigorously.

Lya left out that Athena was the Grecian counterpart of the Roman goddess Minerva, not sure how that would be taken in this group.

Robb seemed to take offense to this but refused to comment outside of glaring at Lya when she whole heartedly agreed with Arya. It was easy for Lya to ignore.

They finished eating in silence after that, Lya occasionally slipping a piece down to Athena. Right as they all finished up, a man approached the tent with two teens showed up at the entrance.

"Howland", Ned said standing up to face the man.

The three newcomers were dressed in primarily furs, instead of the armor that Lya had seen around. Howland was shorter than Ned, with a sandy brown beard and long hair that was tied back and ended a little past his shoulders.

The two with him were short as well, the girl being no taller than Lya and the boy being of a similar height.

"Ned", the man greeted. "Thought I might make a trip, given how close you were."

"Wish it was under better circumstances, old friend", Ned said gruffly.

Howland nodded his assent before gesturing to the two next to him, "These are my children, My daughter, Meera Reed and my son, Jojen."

Before Ned could introduce the rest of them, the boy turned to Lya. Staring at her with all-knowing eyes, Lya straightened and narrowed her eyes a little as he spoke quietly, "Hello, Lya McGonagall or is it Lyarra Stark?"

"Seer?", Lya asked straight to the point. Sweet merlin please don't be like Trelawney. Lya wasn't even in the crazy bat's class and she still managed to predict that Lya was going to die.

"Not like the one you met", Jojen answered, solemn little guy.

"Not sure if I should be thrilled or wary", Lya responded.

"I won't falsely predict your death if that helps", Jojen said giving a small smile.

"Thank you, I prefer not knowing", Lya said dryly. She was not comfortable with this guy knowing things about her time in the other world when she didn't even know who she was herself.

"Jojen, Sorry Ned, he's being having dreams about her for a while." Howland said trying to rein in his son.

"That's not creepy at all", Lya piped in sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"At least I can't invade a person's thoughts", Jojen fired back.

"No, just their privacy", Lya said, "And for your information, I only do that with permission."

"And-"

"Jojen" "Lyarra"

The pair of them went quiet turning to face Ned and Howland. Both men were looking disapproving at the pair.

"Apologies, Father", Jojen said.

"Apologies", Lya said towards Ned.

Both men accepted and turned back to each other.

"Could you keep an eye on anyone trying to come from the south? I feel the Lannisters aren't done." Ned looked graved at the idea. Lya was curious who the Lannisters were.

"We'll keep them out but that still leaves your coastlines undefended." Howland pointed out.

"We'll be regrouping to see what we can do in that regard", Ned said.

"Use Lya", Jojen said.

"Use Lya how?", Lya asked, staring hard at the seer-boy. His sister seemed to get a little twitchy with the glare Lya was shooting him.

"All I saw was stones with etchings." Jojen said linking his hands behind his back, "Though I don't know what they mean"

Stones with – "You mean like rune stones?", Lya asked. If she could translate Luna speak, this kid should be easy.

Jojen nodded, "I think so, they were along a coastline creating a glowing wall."

Boy wasn't half bad if Lya ignored the whole peeping tom part. "You're talking about warding stones, stones utilizing specific runes and magical energy in order to create a barrier"

"A barrier around what?", Ned asked, finally breaking into the odd conversation Lya and Jojen were having. Glancing around every Stark except Ned was looking at her like she was speaking a foreign language.

"Anything, in theory", Lya said, "Only limit's time"

"Time?", Ned asked. Lya figured he was thinking of how this might be able to work in their favor.

"I could probably carve a hundred ward stones in a day, but I'd only be able to complete fifteen to twenty within a day or two due to the amount of magic I'd have to weave into them."

"Could it be used to keep enemies out?", Ned asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yea, at least it would keep out those wanting to do harm. It would take a few calculations to make it so that associates were kept out as well", Lya said.

"How long would something like that last?", Ned asked.

"As is, as long as I'm alive. If I was to add three drops of blood from whatever family would be in charge of the wards, then it could last centuries to a few millennia if kept up properly." Lya shrugged.

The looks of shock and slight disbelief was slightly enjoyable, if Lya thought about it long enough.

"How many would it take to cover 400 leagues?"

Thank Merlin warding books still used leagues and hadn't switched to kilometers. It still took Lya a moment to do that math in her head, "I'd say anywhere between sixty to six hundred depending on the ward types. However, given that the people you're wanting to keep out are not witches and wizards, I'd say closer to sixty or a hundred. Which would be one stone every .15 leagues to one stone every quarter league." Lya explained.

Looking at her siblings, she realized they all had their mouths wide open.

"What?"

"How'd you do that?", Arya asked breathily.

"Do what?", Lya asked.

"Calculate all that in your head?"

"Practice?", Lya answered uncertainly.

"Would you be willing to make some?", Ned asked drawing her attention back to him.

"Yes, it'd take me a few weeks though", Lya said.

"You have time", Jojen assured. Lya scowled at the boy, who just gave her a small grin. Little brat knew he was irritating her.

"Ned, she doesn't need to get involved with this", Catelyn pleaded. Ned looked conflicted glancing at his wife.

"I want to help." Lya looked at Catelyn before turning back to Ned. "I've made ward stones before, it's not hard. It's just time consuming."

"Lya", Catelyn started before Lya interrupted gently.

"If I'm focused on making warding stones, it'll keep me out of any possible fighting. It'll keep a lot of people from having to go to battle once they're in place, as well." Please listen, please listen, please listen.

"Very well" Thank you, Merlin! Lya did not want to have to go behind the woman's back if she didn't have to.

Ned and Howland continued discussing the situation, stepping away from the rest of the group. Jojen and his sister, Meera wondered away. Leaving Lya with the Stark mother and kids.

"Why do you know how to make these ward things? Was it because of the war you mentioned?", Robb asked looking at Lya.

Lya shook her head before realizing that she had every present Starks attention.

"There are spells to find people that you're related to, however there are types of wards that can block any attempt at locating someone, really complex wards. The only way to figure out how to circumvent a ward is to know how the wards are made so I decided to learn how to make them myself.", Lya explained not really looking at any of them. "Never worked out with the tracking spells but I learned a lot about wards in the process"

Arya wrapped her arms around Lya's middle and buried her head into Lya's shoulder. Lya wasn't sure how, but the little girl seemed to know exactly _why_ Lya learned without her having to say it._ I learned them because I was trying to find you even when I didn't know who I was looking for._

Lya wrapped an arm around the girl and buried her face in the girl's wild black hair, almost identical to Lya's own. Lya's throat felt tight and her eyes stung a bit, but she managed to keep it under control, and enjoyed the comfort the hug brought her instead.

She'd have happily stayed there forever if she could've.


	4. Chapter 3

**Most of the things inside – these marks – are to indicate a change in phrase (like moons vs months in calculating timing) that Lya heard in a minor conversation that isn't apart of the story itself**

**Minerva McGonagall has two younger brothers and I'm electing to ignore Pottermore's birth year of Minerva in 1934 and making her born in 1904 instead. During 1991 to 1998 she would be 87 to 94 years old respectively. Witches and Wizards have a longer lifespan than muggles and I stand by the opinion that Professor McGonagall won't die until she wishes to leave this Earth.**

**If anyone appears from the other universe, it will not be until further into the story. No promises though**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable except for Lya and Athena**

* * *

**The Lost Wolf**

**Chapter 3**

Arya decided after breakfast – _breaking their fast –_ to drag Lya around the fairly busy camp. The Reed kids were still unaccounted for and Sansa opted to stay with Catelyn while Robb went with Ned to discuss some of the battle plans or whatever. Catelyn had put her foot down and said it would be best if Lya waited a few days before starting on the rune stones. Her argument was that Lya still needed to recover, despite having seen the wounds heal in front of her eyes. Ned had agreed with his wife much to Lya's chagrin which is why Lya was completely free to be hauled around by the young girl.

Lya didn't really mind though. Arya was fun.

The interactions with people in camp were odd to say the least. The men in the camp kept saying 'My Lady' every time they noticed the girls passing by making Lya extremely uncomfortable. Athena was following the girls and Lya had her magic, so she didn't feel threatened around all the strange people. After the twentieth time, when the girls made their way to a secluded area, Lya finally asked.

"Why do they keep calling us 'My Lady'"

"Because Father's their Liege Lord as the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Everyone here is a bannerman of the Starks.", Arya explained. The girl sounded like when Hermione gave an answer in class, repeating what she had read or been told. Unfortunately, it caused more questions than answers, but it gave Lya enough information to get by for now.

Speaking of Ned…

"Do you know what happened to his leg?", Lya asked Arya.

The girl glowered and kicked a rock in front of her. "Stupid Lannisters. Jaime Lannister attacked him, Jory and some of the Stark guards in the street in King's Landing for no reason. Jory and the guards were killed and Father was stabbed in the back of the knee by one of the Lannister men because he was beating Jaime"

Lya wrapped an arm around the fuming girl and tugged her close. Arya deflated easily into Lya, wrapping an arm around her in return. "Did the weapon pierce all the way through? Do you know?"

Arya nodded, "That's why Father's still limping." Arya came to a halt and turned to look up at Lya hopefully.

"You healed your arm with magic, could you heal Father's leg too?"

Lya nodded, "Probably, there isn't much that magic can't heal" That was her reason for asking actually.

"Could you fix someone's legs?"

Lya had a feeling they were no longer talking about Ned. "Do you mean could I fix someone's legs if they were broken or do you mean if they were paralyzed from the waist down?"

"If they were paralyzed?", Arya asked sounding a little uncertain.

"If it was caused by normal means then absolutely", Lya answered glancing curiously at the girl. Lya was missing information. Again.

"So, you could fix Bran's legs", Arya said like she was assuring herself her unruly black hair bouncing with her.

Hold up, Bran?

"What's wrong with Bran's legs", Lya asked. She may not remember but she would like to know things about her siblings, especially the important things.

"He was pushed from the Broken Tower by one of the Lannisters, at least that's what I overheard Mother and Father discussing while you were unconscious.", Arya said. She toed at the ground and kicked at another rock. "The Lannisters ruin everything", she grumbled.

Again with the Lannisters. Lya wasn't going to comment on her sister's eavesdropping, merlin knows Lya had done it as well. She wasn't going to be a hypocrite.

"Are there any Lannisters where we're headed?", Lya asked thoughtfully.

"No, Lannisters live in Casterly Rock and in King's Landing.", Arya said firmly shaking her head. "They aren't Northerners"

Lya nodded and wrapped her arm around the slight girl's shoulder.

Moving along they wandered upon a section of camp that bordered a tree line. A brown-haired guy was practicing archery at the trees. He had what looked like the giant squid stitched into his cloak and didn't seem to notice their presence for a good minute. Lya noticed he was actually pretty good with the bow, almost at the same level as Aunt Minerva's younger brother, Malcolm who had been using a bow for almost eighty years.

"Hi Theon", Arya said after the guy had fired a shot into the trunk of the tree.

"Hello, Arya", the guy said, not drawing out another arrow from his quiver, instead moving closer to the girls. "It's good to see you again, Lyarra"

"Lya", the dark-haired girl corrected fiddling with her necklace.

"Funny, you used to hate being called Lya, always preferred Lyarra", Theon chuckled fondly.

"Oh, I didn't know that", Lya said kind of confused. She wondered why she would've had a problem with her name getting shortened, she was fine when people shortened Lya to Lee, even though Lya was short enough in her opinion.

"I'd heard", Theon said, his light eyes becoming solemn, "You really don't remember anything?"

_No, I remember everyone, I'm just pretending I don't,_ Lya thought sarcastically. "Nope", was all she said though.

"Theon Greyjoy, ward of your father's", he helpfully introduced himself with a sad smile, giving more information than was probably normal. Merlin, if only everyone did that with her, it would make things easier.

"Ward?"

"Your father's my guardian", Theon explained simply. Lya nodded, so he and Ned were like her and Aunt Minerva. "I see Red's found her master"

"Her names Athena now", Arya informed him scratching the wolf behind her ears.

"Athena? Never heard a name like that before", Theon said.

"It's from where I was", Lya said with a shrug, "name of an ancient mythological Goddess of wisdom"

"Better than Red", Theon conceded. He shouldered his bow and Lya thought he looked smaller for a moment, with no facial hair, baby-faced and cheeks red from the cold. The light around him appeared darker for a moment and the trees looked older as well, before he was back to being taller and older, the trees younger and the midday sun broke through whatever that was.

She remembered Malcolm McGonagall asking her once if she had practiced archery before when he decided she should learn like the rest of his children and grandchildren. This was after Aunt Minerva had introduced her to the McGonagall clan during the first summer holiday. Given that Lya couldn't remember, she could only shrug her shoulders at the grey-haired man.

"Where are you Ladies headed?", Theon asked, breaking Lya from her thoughts

Arya looked indignant but Lya cut in before Arya could complain about whatever part of the question had irritated her.

"Did we practice archery together?", Lya asked, brow furrowed, head tilted to the side a little.

Theon startled a little before nodding slowly. "More like I taught you, really"

"Why would you teach me?", Lya asked curiously. Why not her brothers or Ned or whoever taught her brothers if it wasn't Ned?

"Your mother said no, and your brothers wouldn't go against her wishes at the time", Theon answered cautiously, watching her carefully. Lya wondered maybe if there had been more than just practicing. There couldn't have been much since they would've only been around nine or eleven. Theon looked only slightly older than Robb.

"So, don't mention it to her?", Lya asked, if she still didn't know then Lya wasn't about to get someone, who had helped her sneak around, into trouble.

Theon gave a small smirked, "If you wouldn't mind. Your father knows, but I don't believe the rest of them do."

Lya nodded and fiddled with her necklace. He watched her hand playing with the pendant carefully for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "What's that on your hand?"

Lya pulled her hand away to look at what it could be. Seeing it was her dominant hand, she realized he was seeing the deep scar of "I must not tell lies" from the detentions with Umbridge. She had joined Harry in arguing with the putrid pink hag about Cedric's death and unfortunately the woman didn't believe that Lya had no memory as well. As if there would be a reason for Lya to lie about that.

Aunt Minerva had warned her off of arguing with the toad in order to keep a low profile within the Wizarding World as it had been heading into the beginnings of the war, but by that point the damage had been done and Lya was in the pink toad's sights.

"It's nothing", she said lowering her hand. Theon glared at the blatant lie but didn't say anything to her about it. Instead he decided to join the pair in their wonderings, escorting the pair of them around the camp along with Athena. Theon, having been traveling with the camp for a few months – moons as he said – now, kindly pointed out banners and explained – with the occasional assistance from Arya – who the banners belonged to and who they were. He kept it at the basics but Lya found it extremely helpful. He also pointed out shortcuts back to the Stark family tents, which were placed near the central part of camp.

Lya thought he had dropped the subject of her hand entirely. He hadn't brought the scar up again the entire time they wandered around and didn't even mention it when they had arrived back to where Catelyn, Sansa and the others were closer to supper time.

When Robb had come barging up to her later after dinner, she realized she should not have underestimated Theon.

The guy was patient.

She quickly stuffed the carved stone into her bag and hoped it fell somewhere near the other few stones she had done since being left alone. The younger girls were with Catelyn right now and the woman seemed somewhat okay with leaving Lya alone. Honestly, Catelyn wasn't really okay with it, but Lya had asked for a little alone time and promised to keep Athena with her.

"Let me see your hand", Robb demanded. Lya was sitting next to a fire alone with Athena, Theon was behind Robb. Lya handed him her nondominated hand, before Theon commented.

"He means the other one", Theon said. Robb looked back at his friend almost for confirmation and missed Lya glaring at Theon. Theon, for his part, managed to not flinch at the McGonagall trained glare. She'd gotten her housemates and the hidden children in the RoR to listen with that look quite a few times.

Robb turned back around and, when it was obvious that she wasn't going to cooperate, snatched her hand to examine the back of it. Athena stood and growled low at him, but he didn't seem to notice. His grip tightened with his look allowing only a growl to slip through his teeth, "Who?"

"None of your business", Lya growled back trying to yank her hand back. Who did he think he was?

"I'm your brother", He argued.

"My brother, not my owner", Lya hissed back. "Unless sisters are slaves to their brothers here"

Robb flinched back at that, dropping her hand like it had burned him. Robb took a deep breath before asking quietly, "Are they still living?"

She could only shrug, Lya didn't know honestly, "Last I knew she had been carried off by people she had pissed off" she also didn't particularly care what happened to the hag, especially after Lya had caught her using the blood-quill on younger students.

Everyone had cheered when they'd learned the toad had been carried off by centaurs after Umbitch had been tricked by Hermione. The girl wasn't nicknamed the brightest witch of her age for no reason.

"Why would she have done this to you", Robb asked keeping his voice low and quiet.

"Because she didn't like that I disagreed with her even though there was proof she was wrong, I wasn't the only one she went after", as if that made it better to Robb. From his look, it didn't.

"She _carved_ words into you, for _disagreeing_?", Robb asked horrified at the thought of a punishment like that used on Lya.

"She made us use a blood-quill, which uses your blood instead of ink, to write lines", Lya said with a shrug, "I didn't realize the quill was out-lawed when she was forcing us to use it."

"It was a _quill?",_ Theon asked. His eyes were just as wide as Robb's.

How Robb hadn't seen the scars when he had obviously seen her other injuries, which were _also _on her arms Lya didn't know. Right now, she was hoping he would at least keep it to himself.

Chances are the others would see it if they hadn't already.

"What are the chances that you'll keep this information to yourself?", Lya asked warily.

Robb stared at her with narrowed eyes, "Mother and Father already know, Lyarra"

"Lya", she corrected letting out a deep sigh. There goes the hope of making them worry _less_. Maybe they'll just ignore it. Lya conceded that she probably wouldn't be that lucky.

"Did you have to tell them?", She said glaring at Theon.

He shrugged under his cloak. "They had a right to know."

"And you have the right to mind your own business and stay out of mine", She growled at him. She stood from the log she had been sitting on and glanced at Robb. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you", Robb said moving to follow when she held a hand up to him.

"_Alone"_, she stressed. "I'll be back in an hour or so"

She turned and walked away from the pair. Stopping by her tent she dropped off her bag trusting the security wards on it and moved towards the edges of camp. Lya succeeded in going unnoticed and turned to look at Athena who was still following her.

"You can stay here if you want", Lya told the wolf. The only response she got was a look Lya equivalated to _no I won't, idiot_.

Lya shrugged and after glancing back to make sure she wasn't being followed, she allowed her body to shift. Falling to the ground on paws, she shook out her coat and made her way into the forest.

She wasn't entirely sure how long she had been running in the forest, Athena following close at her side. The direwolf was a good head taller than Lya's form and kept up easily with Lya. Looking up she noticed the moon floating closer to the center of the sky and figured she should probably head back to camp. She circled around and shifted behind a dark tent that wasn't too far from where hers was, her clothes falling perfectly into place.

Moving through camp, she noticed that the tents near hers were all lit up. Now that she thought about it hers was lit up as well. Theon and Robb were standing closer to her tent, next to Catelyn. Ned looked to be in the middle of a large group.

Lya slunk up behind Robb and asked in a whisper, "What's going on?"

She was not expecting the three of them to whip around with wild eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Lyarra!"

"Are you alright?", Catelyn said tugging Lya into her for a hug before drawing back and placing her hands on Lya's shoulders, looking the smaller girl over. Lya noticed Ned quickly making his way over to them.

"I'm fine. Why? Did something happen?", Lya asked confused as Ned followed Catelyn's lead in pulling Lya close before releasing her and also giving her a once over.

Lya decided to store the information that the hugs felt familiar away for later.

"_Did something happen?_ Lyarra, you went missing. No one has seen you in hours and your bag was left found in your tent without you", Catelyn asked blue eyes wide and disbelieving.

_Missing?_

"I went for a walk. I told Robb and Theon", Lya said confused. Why was there this much fuss over her walking around?

To be fair she wasn't walking, more like running but the details didn't really matter.

"You said you'd be back over here within an hour, Lyarra", Robb argued.

"No, I said I'd be back to camp in an hour or so", Lya explained slowly. Ignoring them using Lyarra instead of Lya. Not important right now.

"You left the camp?", Ned asked this time. Narrowing his eyes at her slightly and glancing over her again like he was trying to make sure he didn't miss an injury or something. He did miss the first one and Lya wouldn't make a fuss if she was. Maybe he realized that?

"I wasn't far", Lya said with a shrug. Maybe a little far. She hadn't fully been paying attention.

"Lyarra, you shouldn't be leaving the camp, it's not safe.", Ned said looking caught between disappointment and worry.

"Sorry, I didn't know", she said softly.

Ned must have realized she was being sincere with the apology because he tucked her into his chest again.

Lya felt his hand on the back of her head and shoulders. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. Inhaling the sent of leather and something that Lya's mind couldn't identify as anything but _home_. Which, by all accounts, was odd as home has been Hogwarts for the last six years.

She realized Ned was either really tall or she was uncommonly short for Westeros because she only came up to his shoulders. Barely.

"Sorry", she mumbled again, this time into his leather vest thingy. She felt more than heard him sigh and kiss her temple.

It sounded like he mumbled, "It's alright" before he pulled away and held her shoulders looking at her. "Don't leave camp alone again"

"Understood" Lya said before Catelyn tugged her close again.

After assuring them that no she was not going on another walk outside or inside camp that night, she was left alone for bed.

Throwing up a silencing charm inside her tent, she fell into a fitful sleep.

_The grey stones of Hogwarts littered the ground around her. She'd been running around the school-turned-battle grounds fighting any Death Eater she came across and helping the other students fight when she could. _

_She'd run out of arrows a few Death Eaters ago, but she still had her bow, just incase she found any arrows. She wasn't holding her breath for that though, so her bow was back on her back, and her wand in hand. _

_She was running off the side of the court yard, covered in dust and blood. More dust was falling as the ground shook under her feet from the massive spellfire and…_

_Was that a giant in the courtyard?_

_Lya ducked and ran under the club the giant was swinging. Six other people already fighting the beast, Lya kept moving along. _

_She ducked under a bright green light, firing back a stunning spell in the direction it came from. Before continuing on. _

_Something told her she needed to keep moving forward._

_She turned the corner and froze. She could feel her body shaking, heating up as red tried to take over her vision. _

_Greyback, in all his wild, crazed, filthy appearance, was bent over Lavender's neck, acting more like a vampire than a werewolf really. _

"_Diffindo", She hissed. He managed to dodge the spell before jumping quickly at her. He pushed her to the ground his sharpened nails tearing through her sleeve and into her arm. She felt the bow at her back snap as she landed on it. She managed to keep her wand in hand as he held her down by her throat. Not quite cutting off air flow. _

"_Aren't you a cute little pup?", He leered leaning in close. Lavender's blood smeared around his lips, accentuating his yellow and black teeth. "I might just keep you"_

_She bared her teeth at him snarling, "No one touches my friends"_

"_Aw what are you gonn-"_

_He gasped, his grip loosing on her throat. She shoved his body over and looked down at him. She never imagined the bone removal spell Lockhart had used on Harry would work but removing a spine instead of a bone in the arm, highly effective. _

"_No one. Touches. My. Friends.", She reiterated before aiming a cutting curse at his neck, silencing the werewolf forever before moving quickly to check on Lavender. _

_The girl wasn't breathing and Lya knew before even checking that she was no longer alive. Lya leaned her head down and took a deep breath. She slid Lavender's previously lively brown eyes closed and kissed the girl's forehead. Her body wracked with sobs. _

She curled her knees to her chest as she let the tears fall, rubbing at the light pink lines left behind from Greyback's nails. She tried to catch breath in between her sobs. Eventually she managed to get it under control, arms wrapped around Athena's neck instead of her own knees. She wiped at the tear tracks before moving to her bag.

Leaving a note on the little table, in plain sight for anyone to find, she wandered out of the tent. The sun barely peeked over the horizon, grass covered in morning dew as she made her way through the camp to the secluded edge where she had found Theon practicing.

She sat on the grass watching the sun slowly rise above the horizon. She managed to calm down further, but still sat curled in on herself. Athena laid at her back almost curled around her. If the direwolf grew any bigger, she'd be taller than Lya all the time, she thought leaning into the comforting warmth of the red wolf.

The sun had risen further above the horizon when Athena perked and turned to look behind them. Picking up on footsteps herself she turned her head, noticing Ned approaching them, using a cane still, though his limp was much less pronounced. The note she had left behind was in his hand.

"Thank you for leaving a note this time" He said coming closer.

She shrugged not moving from her spot on the ground. "I didn't mean to worry any of you last night"

"I know", he said quietly. He observed her carefully before gesturing at the ground next to her, "May I?"

Lya nodded still curled in on herself. He sat carefully before asking, "Any reason for the morning walk?"

"Nightmares", she said despondent, not elaborating. She could still feel Lavender's blood on her finger tips, even though she knew they were clean.

"You never were one to cry over simple nightmares." She could feel his eyes on her, but she stayed facing forward, eyes on her boots. "Memories again?"

She stayed silent, probably answering his question better than words would have as his arm slid around her shoulders.

"Have you been in a war before?", She asked quietly.

He paused next her before solemnly responding, "I have"

"The memories, the- the loss, the grief, does it ever go away?", she asked quietly, tilting her head to the side, looking at him directly. He was looking out now, before glancing down at her.

"No." Ned said, squeezing her shoulder. "It is easier in time. The memories will fade some as will the pain, however it never fully goes away."

Lya nodded, grateful that he was at least honest with her. She caught a glimpse of the cane and shifted a little, digging through her bag. She pulled out a bright green potion in a corked vial and held it out to Ned.

He glanced at it confused, uncorking it and grimacing at the smell. Even Athena's nose twitched from where her head lay on Lya's opposite side.

"Wiggenweld potion. It'll finish healing up your leg", She said quietly. Might also keep you wide awake all day, given the potion was also the cure for the

He narrowed his eyes a little before downing it in one go. He shivered and coughed a little at the taste, "Can magic not make it taste better?"

"Adding flavoring lowers or completely eliminates the effectiveness of all healing potions unfortunately", Lya answered, "I'm told the one I'm saving for Bran tastes worse"

"The one for Bran?", he asked, raising a dark eye brow at her.

She nodded, "Arya might've mentioned what happened. I stock piled a bit on healing potions towards the beginning of the war. Never got a chance to use most of them because I disappeared mid-battle"

She ran out of the potion that helped with healing some effects of the cruciatus curse around January. Thankfully she wouldn't need that one here.

He only hummed thoughtfully before squeezing her shoulder once more. "Come, your mother's probably wondering what is taking so long to find you", he said moving to stand. Ned stared at his leg in shock before looking at Lya in wonder.

"I said it'd heal your leg", Lya said shrugging. He released a deep chuckle holding a hand out to Lya, helping her to pull herself off the ground.

She stored the now empty vile in her bag as Athena stood as well. The trio making their way back to the Stark family tents.

"Again with the wondering off", Catelyn muttered hugging Lya.

Lya refrained from saying that she was still technically in camp, she had Athena, and she left a note this time. Letting the woman fret over her until satisfied seemed the safest thing to do right now. That and she really didn't have the energy to argue after spending the morning crying.

Catelyn looked at her eyes concerned but Ned must have made a signal over Lya's head because she refrained from asking about _why_ Lya's eyes were puffy from crying.

The older woman wrapped an arm around Lya and guided her towards the tent where they'd had breakfast.

Lya took the seat next to Arya but this time she was sandwiched between the girl and Robb. Theon was also across the table.

"Is your leg feeling better, Father?", Sansa asked. It was obvious something was different given he wasn't limping nor using the cane anymore.

Catelyn glanced at Ned before narrowing her eyes in Lya's direction.

She sent the red-haired woman a cheeky grin before taking a bite out of some dried meat that she had snatched off the serving plates. Catelyn's lip quirked but whatever she thought on the subject was kept to herself.

"Much better, Sansa", he confirmed before taking the seat at the head of the table. Catelyn sat in between him and Sansa again.

"Lyarra, are you alright?", Sansa asked, probably having noticed the puffiness around Lya's eyes.

"Lya and I'm fine, Little Red", Lya answered gently. She was not going to discuss the war with _any _of her younger siblings if she could help it. With all the questions they liked to ask, it was making that resolution a bit difficult to stick by.

Sansa froze and looked at Lya wide-eyed mouth dropped open.

_Oh merlin, did I do something?_

"Something wrong, Little Red?", Lya asked before noticing everyone else looking at her with wide hopeful eyes.

_Yep, I did something. _

"Do you remember me?", Sansa asked quietly.

"Sorry, no", Lya said with a shake of her head. She'd only had two partial memories come back and recognized smells and feelings. She had yet to gain any full memories with people and conversations.

"oh", Sansa deflated looking down at her plate. "You used to call me Little Red", she whispered into her food.

Lya did not like the sad look on her face. "Well", She started gaining Sansa's attention. "Guess that means the memories are probably there"

"Really?", Sansa asked perking up a little.

Lya hummed in confirmation, "Never used the phrase before and Hogwarts wasn't short on red-heads" Hello, Weasleys.

There were a few other younger students as well.

"What was Hogwarts like?", Arya asked.

"Well there was no shortage of kids, we outnumbered the professors about 25 to 1. Though rooming with seven other girls could be challenging some days", Lya answered. "Most of the time, it was a lot of fun."

"How do you room with seven other people?" Sansa asked wide eyed.

"Carefully and with no shortage of arguments. Hermione and Lavender usually had a row every week.", She munched into what she thought was dried fruit maybe. Honestly rooming with the hundred students in the room of requirement was easier. The situation might have had something to do with it though.

"They didn't like each other?", Arya asked.

"Difference in personal beliefs, that neither one could figure out how to reconcile", Lya said. Hermione stood by her beliefs, if nothing else. Lavender did as well which is where the problem usually laid. Hermione not realizing her feelings for Ron Weasley until after Lavender was dating him did not help the situation.

"Why not? If they were around each other all the time, why did they not learn to get along", Sansa asked.

"They never tried to understand the other person", Lya said looking between Sansa and Arya. "They were more focused on their own beliefs and never tried to understand why the other person believed what they did. "

The girls glanced into their food and allowed Lya to actually eat, since they seemed done asking questions for now.

"Aunt Minerva placed you there?", Catelyn asked brow slightly furrowed.

"She was the deputy headmistress", after receiving slightly confused looks she continued," She was second in command and one of the professors. Hagrid found me on the edges of the grounds and she was the first one he went to." Dumbledore had been at the Ministry, Lya remembers Hagrid saying something about that to Hagrid.

"How did you end up there?", Arya asked.

Lya looked down and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, that's the first memory I have."

The table fell into a somber silence.

They finished up breakfast in silence as well. Once it became obvious the younger ones were itching to leave, Ned addressed the table. "We'll be journeying back to Winterfell early tomorrow morning. We've been away from home far too long."

The mood increased at the announcement, but Lya wondered what'll happen when they arrive back. She's already had two half memories come back, maybe more will follow if she goes back to where it supposedly all began.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable except for Lya and Athena**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The cold of Hogwarts didn't compare to the cold of the North, and the further they rode the colder it got. Scotland's winter had seeped into the stones of Hogwarts no matter if every fire in the castle was going and many of the younger students and even some of the older, found it impossible to go without a warming charm.

Lya normally managed without one, but not today. How her siblings were handling it so well she couldn't understand. They had managed to find extra cloaks for Sansa and Arya, Lya had thrown on the fur lined coat that Aunt Minerva had given her one winter, with buttons up the front, in a deep blue with grey fur. She had always been drawn towards greys and blues though it never made sense given she was in Gryffindor.

She kind of understood now, given the grey and white banners everywhere.

"That's a pretty cloak", Sansa said from the other side of the cart. Lya was a little irate that she wasn't allowed on one of the horses, instead she was at the mercy of the girls with no escape.

At least Athena had decided to hop on the wooden cart as well.

"Thank you, it was a gift", she said shooting the girl a small smile glancing around at the fairly green and empty surroundings. She absentmindedly petted Athena's head where it sat in her lap.

"Why does it have so many buttons", Arya asked.

"It's a style", Lya said, she had no idea outside of 'to keep it closed'.

"Why's it short?", Sansa asked this time.

"So it's easier to fight, right?", Arya answered for Lya, turning to her for confirmation.

"Lyarra can't fight Arya, she's a lady, unlike you." Sansa rolled her eyes as Arya bounced a little.

"If Lya wasn't fighting then how'd she get the scars on her arm, and how did she get all of us out of King's Landing?", Arya said glaring at Sansa.

Sansa was stuttering for a moment before finally saying, "Don't be stupid"

"You don't be stupid", Arya said back rather loudly.

"If you can't do anything except argue with each other, I'll silence you both till we get to Winterfell.", Lya said narrowing her eyes at the both of them. They had been like this for the last few hours. Lya was at her wit's end.

"No, you won't", Arya scoffed crossing her arms.

Lya raised a dark eyebrow at the girl.

A few hours later, as they stopped to make camp for the day, Catelyn came over to them as Sansa and Arya were gesturing wildly. Lya stood in front of the silently upset pair, arms crossed and slightly smirking.

"What in the Seven is going on?", Catelyn asked only to have Sansa and Arya spin towards her and start wildly pointing towards Lya and trying to tell the older woman something. No sound came out of either girls' mouth.

"Lyarra, what happened?", Catelyn asked slowly shifting her blue eyes between the younger girls and Lya.

Lya could just feel the motherly disapproval that was about to be directed at her.

"They wouldn't quit arguing", Lya said with a shrug.

"And they are silent because?", Catelyn asked cautiously, eyes narrowed at her.

"I charmed them silent, because they wouldn't quit arguing and I was tired of listening", Lya said with a shrug. She wasn't a saint; her patience had limits.

"Lyarra, you cannot just silence your sisters", Catelyn said exasperated as Ned came up behind her.

"What has happened?", he asked. Guess there hadn't been that much to do with camp. Or they were causing a scene, Lya wasn't sure.

"Lyarra silenced Sansa and Arya with magic", Catelyn explained narrowing her eyes at Lya.

Lya knew she didn't look sorry for it either. She wasn't going to pretend.

"Lyarra", Ned said with a sigh.

"They argued for _six hours straight_", Lyarra said desperately, "What else should I have done? Let them continue on until nine hours had passed?"

Ned only raised a brow, Catelyn's eyes still narrowed, causing Lya to huff and growl under breath, waving her hand to unsilence the pair.

"We were not arguing that much", Sansa tried to explain.

"You didn't have to silence me for hours", Arya whined.

"She should've silenced you sooner", Sansa said.

All Lya could was gesture at the pair and give Ned and Catelyn a look that said _do you see what I mean?_

"Six. Hours.", Lya hissed.

"You can't silence your sisters just because they irritate you," Catelyn said before turning on Arya and Sansa, "And the two of you know to be more respectful of those around you. Your sister has been through enough, do you wish for her earliest memories of the pair of you to be arguments?"

The younger girls both looked guiltily at the ground. "No", they mumbled.

"Sorry, Lya"

"Sorry, Lyarra"

It took a look from Catelyn and Ned again before Lya said, "Sorry for silencing you"

Catelyn herded the three of them to where the Stark tents had been set up and after sending Arya and Sansa into one, she stopped Lya.

"I want you to promise me that you will not silence your sisters again"

"I promise that I'll attempt to not silence them again", Lya conceded.

"Lyarra"

"Lya", she corrected softly. "You already know when I'm lying, there isn't really a point in me promising to _never_ do it again."

Catelyn looked almost searchingly at Lya before releasing a sigh with a slight shake of her head. "Go clean up for supper, Lya."

Lya gave her a small smile and nod before moving into the next tent that Catelyn had gestured towards.

It didn't take long for her to clean up a bit, _thank you magic_, so she ended up wandering around with Athena at her side. Most people didn't come too close to the giant red direwolf. Unfortunately for Lya, Jojen wasn't as cautious as everyone else.

"Hello Athena", the dirty blonde said holding out his hand for Athena to sniff. Lya wasn't entirely sure where he'd come from. Athena didn't bite him but didn't fully acknowledge him either. Guess she had caught on to Lya's dislike for the boy.

"Reed", Lya said trying really hard not to role her eyes.

"Stark or is it McGonagall? You never did answer that question."

"Oh, did your dreams not tell you?", Lya asked trying to move around him.

"They don't tell me everything", Jojen said rolling his eyes at her. He moved to walk next to her with Athena as a buffer between them.

"Oh, how terrible", Lya said sarcastically returning the eyeroll.

"You're not fond of me", Jojen stated, locking his hands behind his back.

"Not you", Lya corrected.

"My powers then? Kind of hypocritical of you given the kind of things you can do with magic." Jojen glanced over before continuing, "At least I can't remove someone's spine"

Lya had him pinned to the tree they were passing at wand-point in less than a second. "One, it would be within your interest to not bring up that battle. Ever. Two, if you actually used your sight- dream- thing correctly, maybe, just maybe, you would know that man murdered my best friend", Lya growled lowly. "Three, keep your psychic visions off of me."

"I'm sorry! I can't control them", Jojen said wide eyed, glancing panicked between Lya's wand and her furious expression.

"The bloody hell you mean _you can't", _Lya asked still keeping her wand aimed at him, tucked under his throat forcing his head back.

"I can't control it, they come to me whenever they want to", Jojen admitted rather quickly.

Lya narrowed her eyes at him before lowering her wand from his neck. Lya huffed and returned her wand to the holster hidden up her sleeve.

"Well why didn't you start with that?" Lya stepped back from him, to give him more space.

"What?", Jojen asked wide eyed standing stiff still against the tree.

"Do you want to learn a trick that might help with that?", Lya asked. She moved to sit down across from the tree, Athena plopping down next to her. She shifted her bag to her lap and started searching.

Jojen looked at her hesitantly as he moved slowly to sit down in front of her, keeping his back against the tree. "Do you know one?"

"Well, it would be rather useless if I offered and didn't know of one", Lya said. "Now, the extent it will work or help? That I don't know, it varies based on the person"

"But there's a chance?", the sixteen-year-old asked.

"Yes", Lya said concentrating before finally giving up. She pulled her hand out and took out her wand, "_Accio _Alcina Drakos _Guarding the Mind"_

The book shot out of the bag and landed in Lya's hand. She let out an oomph. She didn't remember the book being this big. She dropped it into her lap and started flipping to where she knew the occlumency section started.

She turned the book around and pointed at the open page, Jojen was watching rather attentively.

"This is where it starts, the steps continue and it's lined out rather well", Lya said holding the book out to him.

"Is this how you learned?", Jojen asked looking down at the pages.

Lya nodded, "If you have questions, come find me"

"You're sure it'll work?"

"It worked well for a friend of mine", Lya shrugged. Luna was the one who introduced it to her in one of their library corner meetings. "She was a seer as well"

Jojen scanned the page flipping it a few times. "Thank you", Jojen said sincerely, finally looking back up at her.

Lya nodded in acceptance. "You can keep it with you, that way you don't have to come irritating me every time you need it."

Jojen was about to retort when he noticed the teasing smirk on Lya's face. He let out a little laugh that Lya eventually echoed before she stood back up.

"I'll see you around, Reed", Lya said holding a hand down to him.

He took the hand and stood up as well, "See you around"

Lya started to head back to the Stark tents when Jojen called out. She turned and faced him just as he asked.

"Stark or McGonagall?"

Lya tilted her head before shrugging, "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

She walked straight into Sansa and Arya as they were heading to supper.

"Mother was looking for you", Sansa informed her.

"Why", Lya asked but Sansa could only shrug.

Lya hoped it wasn't about the altercation she just had with Jojen but didn't think it was possible since it had barely been five minutes before. Though given how the Hogwarts Rumor Train, as many of the students delightfully called it, ran it wouldn't be entirely shocking. Still doubtful though. Lya didn't think there were any talking portraits with nothing better to do than gossip with students and themselves in this world, there certainly weren't any in the middle of nowhere location they had set camp.

Finding Catelyn wasn't difficult. There were only a few women in the entire camp and only two that had striking red hair. She had taken a seat off to the side, perched on a rock working at the same odd wheel thing that she had been working on next to Lya's bedside.

"Sansa said you were looking for me?" Lya moved closer, not wanting to startle the woman. She had been told by a lot of her classmates she needed to make more noise when approaching. She had a tendency of accidently scaring people by walking up on them. Her dear sweet roommates had threatened to put a bell on her multiple times and Kellah actually bought one as a gag gift one year.

She still had it, too.

Catelyn startled a little, not having realized anyone was approaching. "I was, I wanted to ask about something Theon had mentioned the other night."

"If it's about the scar on my hand, it's been healed over for about two years now." Lya let out a small sigh. It wasn't that big of a deal, yet everyone continued to turn it into one.

"Does that scar have anything to do with the tremors that afflict your hands occasionally?"

Lya froze. She realized Catelyn had probably seen the tremors when she woke screaming the first night, but honestly, Lya had hoped the older woman would brush it off as shaking from fear of the dream.

The universe did not like to work in Lya's favor it seems.

Lya slumped and took a seat on the rock next to Catelyn. "No. The tremors were caused by something else"

Catelyn laid the wheel on her lap and focused all her attention on Lya.

"I assume it was the war you fought in?", Catelyn asked softly.

"It wasn't like what I've heard about wars here", Lya began slowly, fiddling with her necklace. "The only literal battle was the one I was in before landing back here. It was kind of like an underground war fought mostly politically with random attacks that became more public as time went on."

Lya took a breath, "Hogwarts was the safest place you could have been until this last year. The other side managed to infiltrate, get positions among the staff, and even though Aunt Minerva was on the staff there was only so much she could do to help the students without being killed and she wouldn't have been able to protect us at all if she was dead."

"The punishments at Hogwarts shifted from cleaning whatever mess you made, or the trophy room or writing lines with _normal _quills", she emphasized for Catelyn's sake. "To being placed under an illegal spell this last year. It.." Lya shuddered remembering how the pain coursed through her body.

Catelyn shifted closer, taking Lya's hand in hers. Lya squeezed her hand, it comforted her and helped settle her mind. "It was illegal for a reason. No one should have to experience that kind of pain. If left on too long or done too much, the person begins to loose their sanity, eventually becoming shells of themselves" Neville understood it all too well with his parents having been in St. Mungos since he was a babe. He had been furious.

"Even after the spell stops, your body still hurts, you can barely stand you're shaking so bad for the first few minutes after. Eventually it calms down, but tremors are a side effect if you were under it too much and didn't go crazy."

Catelyn didn't interrupt but Lya could smell the saltiness of tears from where she sat. She wondered if this was a side effect of Greyback's mark on her but decided to dwell on it later.

"I pissed them off, the fake professors. Intentionally most of the time. Especially if it looked like they were targeting some of the younger years.", Lya admitted, "It was me or a kid that was Sansa's age, that was Arya's age. No child should have to know that pain so early in life, if it can be prevented"

"You should not have had to go through it either", Catelyn finally spoke up.

Lya shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"Was it like that all of the time? So dangerous?", Catelyn asked voice barely above a whisper.

"No", Lya whispered smiling a little, "I mean, there was certainly no limit to the trouble a lot of us caused, there were over a thousand students, all of whom could do magic. The trouble with that type of trouble is it started out as fun and snowballed out of control. Hogwarts was home when I didn't have one, it was home for a lot of students really"

Catelyn squeezed her hand gently.

"What is that", Lya asked, not wanting to focus on her memories right now.

Catelyn glanced down at her lap looking at the circle Lya was pointing at.

"It's a Prayer Wheel, something done by the Seven"

After a moment of silence Lya asked, "What's the Seven?"

"The Faith of the Seven, it's one of the religions of Westeros, the North follows the old Gods"

"But you don't?" Why can't things just be simple? Oh, wait, that would just be too easy.

"I was born in the Light of the Seven at Riverrun, your father follows the old Gods. Where the Seven worship in a sept the old Gods are worshipped in a Godswood with a weirwood tree."

Catelyn was patient, extending on the explanation once realizing Lya didn't recognize any of those words. It felt odd though to know something yet not know it. Everything she said made sense in a way Lya couldn't describe.

Thankfully the first day of the trip had been the most eventful, the next week and a half was rather dull in comparison. Things calming down finally made her realize how exhausted everything made her. Sleeping when stuck in the cart became a good way to ignore Arya and Sansa's inevitable arguing and catch up on the sleep she lost during the night working on the rune stones when the rest of camp slept. By the last few days of the journey, she could honestly say she wasn't tired for the first time in a year.

She hadn't taken into account some of the magical vernacular within the book that she'd given Jojen, so it became a common sight when they made camp to see the pair bent over the old book discussing the techniques and some of the common knowledge wizardry stuff it mentioned. Jojen hadn't brought up anything to do with the war again.

Meera was still a little wary of her but would occasionally listen in on her and Jojen's conversations. Their fathers were just happy they'd stopped going for each other's throats. Figuratively, of course. Jojen hadn't mentioned Lya holding him at wand point, thankfully.

Not her best move. The day after she silenced her sisters, she realized that the night she'd gotten angry at Theon, for a good reason, had been the first day of the full moon. She was hoping and dreading that the scar Greyback gave her had caused her to lose her temper more so than usual.

She tried to keep her temper under control most of the time.

Looking ahead she slowly saw massive stone walls grow over the horizon. She watched for a few minutes before her sisters noticed her watching.

"Winterfell", Arya cheered. Sansa who had been the most disappointed with the turn of events in Kings Landing couldn't help smiling.

Lya's stomach was twisted into knots. She'd been hoping her memory would start coming back once Winterfell was in sight. _Maybe it'd take being inside the walls. _Could be she saw the outside so rarely that it didn't help.

It was disappointing and irritating really.

Athena was running around with Greywind today. Lya guessed being so close to seeing their siblings again was making them excited.

Lya observed the stone walls and direwolf statues and carvings that marked most of the surfaces as they passed. The people inside and in the town outside were cheering, all seemingly thrilled that the army had come home safe.

The stares Lya got just made her twitchy.

Everyone climbed off their horses, or cart in her case. Lya rubbed her temple, spinning in a slow circle taking in the courtyard around her as Ned and Catelyn directed different people to do whatever.

Her head hurt. A lot.

"Mother, Father", a small red-haired boy ran up to the pair, Catelyn caught him and hugged him to her, kissing his curly hair. Lya watched for a moment before turning her gaze elsewhere. A large man, close in size to Hagrid, was carrying a slightly older boy.

She remembered him being born, sneaking away from somewhere to play with a little Arya and Bran. She remembered helping him climb the trees in the Godswood, once she realized he wasn't going to stop.

She doesn't know how, doesn't really care but she remembers.

Before the boy could call out, Lya spoke up, fighting through her pounding head.

"It's been a while, Monkey-Wolf"

"Hodor, stop", he said urgently turning his head to stare wide-eyed at her. "Lyarra?"

She gave him a small sad smile. "Yea, Bran, it's me"

She moved closer to the large man that was holding him, probably because of his legs. When she was close enough he reached his arms out to wrap around her, she wrapped hers tight around him in return.

His little arms squeezed her neck tight, Lya falling to her knees squeezing him to her, her throat tight as she buried her face in his neck. She held most of his weight in her lap, but she couldn't care less.

She remembered her baby brother.

She must have been mumbling that aloud because he pulled back slightly, keeping his arms tight around her neck. "Why would you not remember me?", he asked his voice tight, big blue eyes watery.

She teared up a bit, admitting, "I don't remember anything"

"but you remember me?" he mumbled tucking his head into her neck.

"Barely", she whispered sadly. "more than the others though."

She felt someone else's arms wrap around them but between trying not to cry and failing because she _finally_ remembered more than a glimpse and fighting back a headache, she didn't care to figure out which of their family had wrapped their arms around them.

* * *

**ITS SPRING BREAK, hope everyone is staying safe out there.**

**Would anyone be interested in reading a Ned Stark/Oc where J =/= R+L? Leave a comment, check out my other stories, which have updates in the works as well and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Hugs! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable except for Ly and Athena**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lya ran her hand across the smooth wood of the chest. The scenery of wolves running across the wood was more detailed than her memory had recalled. The carving magnified every leaf of the trees and whoever had made it had carved a smiling face into the central tree and made the leaves of that tree red in comparison to the plain wood of the trees surrounding. There was a bronze key sitting within the lock of the chest and she didn't even need to turn it to lift the lid open.

Athena glanced up from her place curled by the fire on one of the many fur rugs in the room. Seeing the cause of the noise she lowered her head rolling onto her side. Lya shook her head fondly as the wolf lazed about in front of the roaring flame.

On the top of the chest were a few boxes of various sizes. Opening a few she realized there was an assortment of jewelry and ribbons of various color many having a variety of embroidered designs on them. She opened one of the larger ones to find a bound book filled with blank parchment and within another she found paints in a variety of pigments, charcoal sticks, and a pair of plain wood pencils.

She set those to the side and sifting further into the chest found dresses that certainly wouldn't fit her now made of wools and a few even of silk. She found a soft blue cloak that looked like it might fit Sansa and she made a note to give it to the girl later. She'd find more use out of it and moments later found another further down that would fit Arya. Given the state of her current one, Arya definitely needed it.

She set both cloaks on the bed so she wouldn't forget and only turned at a knock at her door.

Sansa opened the door looking around curiously at the organized mess Lya had created.

"Oh, you opened your presents already", she said a little sadly.

Lya looked at the boxes around her with a small 'ooh'. "I didn't realize they were presents"

"Those were from other Lords and Ladies", Sansa said. "You never had a chance to open them on your name day"

Lya glanced thoughtfully at the arts supplies, remembering the multitude of arts supplies she had received as gifts while at Hogwarts.

"Do you still draw?", Sansa chirped moving closer.

"Uh" Lya cleared her throat. "Yea, it was- it helps me clear my head" Art held a familiarity that little else did. It relaxed her and put her ahead in ancient runes when it came to crafting runes. Thinking of runes, she recalled irritatingly that she was further behind on the ward stones than she had intended to be. She'd planned to be finished or near to by the time they had reached Winterfell. Oh well, she could fix that later when everyone else was in bed or something.

"Oh, you're drawings were always amazing. I know I still have some of the ones you made me", Sansa said excitedly.

"Really?", Lya asked softly looking up at Sansa who nodded smiling.

"Are you coming to supper?"

"Yes, I got a bit distracted", Lya stood a brushed off the skirt of the dress she was wearing. Catelyn had given it to her, one of her old ones with the promise they'd get some of her own.

Following Sansa down the halls she was glad the pain potion had calmed the headache she'd had when she'd first arrived. Winterfell was full of noise and nothing else.

Walking down the halls with a clearer head she felt an echoing of magic within the walls, not unlike Hogwarts. It settled within her easily and she felt welcomed by the magic flowing around her.

Sansa complimented her on the dress after getting over her surprise at seeing Lya in one.

"Is that one of Mother's?", She asked.

"Don't expect me in dresses all the time", Lya said. She didn't hate dresses to the extent Arya seemed to, but she wasn't going to stop wearing trousers either. Peace offering of wearing dresses occasionally without being asked seemed like a decent plan to not get into a pointless argument over the way she dressed.

"You still plan to wear trousers?", Sansa asked shocked.

"Where I was, I wore them all the time", She always felt uncomfortable wearing the school skirts without thick leggings underneath and looking at how everyone here dressed she wondered if maybe it had been because she had never worn something that short before. Thank the gods Aunt Minerva didn't care and there was no explicit rule saying she couldn't wear trousers at Hogwarts.

Arya stomped almost into her side. She was cleaned up as well but looking irritated in the dress she wore.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine", Lya said wrapping an arm around her shoulders to keep her from storming off.

"Why can't I wear trousers like you?", Arya grumbled, slouching into her.

"I'm not wearing trousers right now", Lya pointed out though it only got a glower from the girl in question. Lya sent Sansa a look having heard the irritated sigh the girl made.

"Why not?", Arya demanded.

"We're going to supper? I didn't realize I was required to always be wearing trousers", Lya teased lightly, making a mental note to ask Catelyn or Ned if she could be allowed to teach the girls how to use a small dagger or bow for defensive purposes.

"She wouldn't even let me bring Needle"

"I didn't realize we would need weapons at the dinner table, I still have a lot to learn I see", Lya teased, squeezing her shoulders lightly. "She's letting you keep it?"

"Father talked her into it", Arya grumbled.

"Ladies don't need weapons", Sansa primped.

"Everyone needs a weapon", Lya rebuffed before Arya could attack their sister. "You never know when you'll need one"

"Our brothers or father will protect us, or the guards", Sansa argued.

"And if they aren't around?", Lya asked, raising a dark brow at Sansa. "Learning how to defend yourself was expected of the ladies in Britain." That was a lie outside of the wizarding community, but Sansa couldn't pinpoint when she was lying like Catelyn could. "You never knew if or when you'd be cornered by unsavory characters."

"Battle isn't a place for ladies", Sansa said.

"I'm not talking about battle", Lya stopped, turning Sansa to face her. The girl's bright blue eyes widened at Lya's aggressiveness. "I'm talking about you protecting, defending, yourself long enough to run to safety. Battle isn't the only part of war, Sansa"

Lya took a deep breath trying to calm her mind, pushing back the memories of the dark years at Hogwarts. "Innocent people, not just soldiers – women, children, elderly – get kidnapped, held for ransom, tortured and worse in wartime." Lya's voice dropped to a whisper, "I saw a lot of good people, girls younger than you, get taken and tortured because they came from families that didn't want to teach them to defend themselves because they thought the same as you and others."

Sansa's – and Arya's – eyes had widened to astronomical size.

"I don't want to learn how to use a sword, but- maybe"

"I was thinking about you learning sword, a dagger would be more suitable. Easier to hide under clothing no matter the situation. Or jewelry weapons but that would take a bit more time to make."

"Jewelry weapons?", Sansa asked slowly as the three began moving again.

"Jewelry that functions as a defensive weapon, small and inconspicuous, very pretty.", Lya explained, before tilting her head in thought. "I might have a few in my bag"

Supper had been uneventful outside of Bran pestering her with questions about magic. Rickon had dragged her over between him and Bran much to Arya's irritation, who was only appeased by taking the seat across. Sansa sat closer to Robb, sitting thoughtfully throughout supper.

The room was full of Lords and Ladies that had been traveling with them. All set at different tables. The Great Hall was familiar despite its differences to the one at Hogwarts. Chairs on both sides of the high table hosted her and the Starks. Ned had made a speech at the beginning and Lya wondered if she was the only one who noted the distinct lack of information being given out.

Jojen sat with his father and sister near the front of the hall and the minute people began moving about the hall, he came up to where Lya was sitting with the youngest Starks, just as Lya waved Sansa closer.

"Okay, think the pair of you can sit next to each other and not argue for a few moments?", Lya asked the sisters with a raised brow and a smirk.

"If I may", Jojen asked gesturing between Arya and Sansa.

"Of course, Lord Jojen", Sansa replied primly with a kind smile towards the boy, shooting Lya a look that made her twitch under the younger girl's strange gaze.

"Thank you, Lady Sansa.", Jojen said before looking eyes with Lya.

_You're welcome _he thought with a quick upturn of his lips. She was surprised he'd become comfortable enough to allow a small legemency link, but he had pointed out that the book mentioned using legemency to build up occlumency.

Lya gave him a small smile of gratitude before, Rickon tugging on her dress sleeve dragged her focus back.

"It's really not that amazing", Lya said.

"You said you can make a silver animal out of thin air", Bran said with wide eyes.

"I want to see", Rickon begged tugging on her sleeve again.

Lya laughed and pulled out her wand whispering a patronus charm under her breath. The resounding gasps from the kids around her as a large silvery wolf sprung from her wand and raced around the room and all of the children. The resounding laughter carried through the hall, turning heads in their direction as the wolf ran around their heads.

Lya caught Ned's eye as she followed the wolf down the table. He hid a chuckle, along with Catelyn as the silvery figure startled Robb and Theon at the other end of the table talking with some of the other Lords' sons. The Lords and Ladies who witnessed it from further away were laughing as well, as Smalljon Umber and Clay Cerwyn were both surprised into knocking over their chairs. Both heirs were less used to Lya's capabilities and surprises than Robb and Theon.

Lya shared a quick glance with Jojen across the table, both quickly looked away as the wolf ran between them delighting the kids near them.

Sansa quirked a brow at Lya. Narrowing her eyes at her sister's strange look, Lya elected to ignore it in favor of watching Rickon try to catch the silvery wolf as it went passed, his little hands passing straight through the patronus's ghostly fur.

After dinner Lya managed to escape to her room. Not because she wasn't enjoying being with everyone, but because she needed to finish the warding stones. The sooner the stones were available the sooner they wouldn't have to worry as much about the Lannisters.

Lya lined up the carved stones in front of her on the table, the finished ones behind her in a bag on the bed. Athena laid on the floor near the hearth watching Lya move about the room setting up.

Twenty stones shouldn't be difficult to power given the runes on them were low level. She'd been working on stones two at a time since they'd devised the plan to ward the North and, in hindsight, could have been doing five.

She started slow, knowing better than to rush, allowing her magic to flow into the stones smoothly, taking in deep breaths. She could feel herself start to sweat as she pushed on, a low pounding beginning in her head. She recognized the sign, but she could go just a little longer. She was_ so_ close.

Almost finished. She closed her eyes to focus on her magic.

She did not expect to open them to Robb and Ned kneeling above her, Athena nudging at her face with her cold nose.

"Why am I on the floor?"

"That's what we would like to know", Ned asked, his grey eyes like stone.

She slowly sat up, though both Ned and Robb seemed to want to make her lay back down. "I was working on the warding stones", she said slowly glancing at the table on the other side of them. Reaching her magic out, which proved mildly difficult, she could feel the power emanating from the stones. At least she managed it. She turned to her focus back to them and with a sheepish smile asked, "Any way we can keep this between the three of us?"

"Are you asking us to lie to Mother?", Robb asked with raised eyebrows, as if the thought was unspeakable. Ned just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not lie, just don't bring it up", Lya amended hopeful.

"Lya-"

"No more of those stones", Ned demanded, cutting into her and Robb's debate.

"Okay, I finished them all anyways" Lya rubbed her sore head as Athena came and nosed her hand with a whine.

"What?"

"These were the last ones." Lya explained pointing at the stones on the table nearby. She ran her hand to wipe the sweat out from under her nose only for it to come away red. "Well that's new"

"No more magic either", Ned demanded, his tone as hard as the stones of the castle.

"What?", Lya asked feeling her heart stop. No more magic? Didi he even realize what he was asking of her?

"No more magic", Ned repeated himself.

"Why? Because I scared you once?" Ly couldn't keep the growl out of her voice. He didn't have a clue.

"This is not up for discussion, Lyarra"

"You're wrong, it is up for discussion because I don't think you understand exactly what you're saying"

"I will not lose you to this", Ned growled out standing up.

"And if you stop me from using magic, you will be signing my death certificate.", Lya argued standing to face him. "Do you want to know what happens to witches and wizards who attempt to block their magic? The magic will build inside them. It will continue building until it demands to be released and if it isn't released, the magic will force its way out of the person."

Ned was watching her with hard gray eyes as she continued on.

"and if the magic doesn't kill me, it will kill those around me and destroy everything when it explodes, and I will never be able to stop or control it again."

"It's that dangerous?", Robb asked in a whisper behind her.

She softened her tone as she explained.

"When repressed, yes. The condition, Obscurus, is violent and volatile and it won't just vanish when I die. It'll keep causing damage after I'm dead and there is no one here that would know or be capable of containing it. It's why we go to schools for magic, repressing it is far more dangerous than using it"

Ned took a deep breath, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You're lucky, Robb was with me when Greywind came looking for us and not your mother"

"So we aren't going to tell her about this?"

Robb looked at Ned in surprise. Lya was just glad she had managed to get him to see reason on the subject.

"So long as you do not attempt to injure yourself in a similar manner"

"If I think whatever I plan on doing might cause magical exhaustion, I'll have Robb or Jojen nearby, promise"

Ned raised a brow at that.

"What? He's a friend and I'd rather not frighten any of the little wolves", Lya defended. First Sansa, now Ned, why did everyone keep giving her looks when Jojen was involved.

"You're fine with frightening me?", Robb asked irritated.

"You can handle it, Robbie", Lya rolled her eyes pushing the strange reactions to the back of her mind.

"What are signs of 'magical exhaustion'?", Ned asked.

"Headaches, bloody nose, fainting, vomiting blood but that usually doesn't occur until after you've pushed yourself past fainting and decide to continue on" Lya listed, in order of how the symptoms progressed. "I'll probably keep to smaller spells for the next day or so. There isn't exactly another mediwitch around that could help me if I got past that point."

"Is a 'mediwitch' necessary?", Robb asked watching her with worried eyes as if she was about to start spitting up blood.

"Only if you're stupid enough to try and push yourself after passing out", Lya shrugged. "I survived a magical war, I'm not keen on killing myself through sheer stupidity."

Ned gave her a once over, as if trying to make certain the bloody nose, which he had passed her a handkerchief for, was the only injury.

Given how much she pushed her luck and succeed already, Lya decided to push a little more. In for a knut, in for a galleon

"Oh, um I might have broached the subject of learning self-defense with Sansa before dinner and wanted your permission to teach her and Arya"

"Why? We'll be there or one of the guards", Robb asked, confused by the idea. Sweet merlin, first Sansa, now him?

"And how well did that work out in King's Landing?", Lya pointed out turning to stare into her brother's matching eyes.

His narrowed at the reminder, as Ned cut in again. "The girls do not possess the same magic as you, Lya"

"It wouldn't be magical. Arya already has a sword, and daggers are easy to hide under a dress or in a sleeve. Not to mention Aunt Minerva's good-sisters had a tendency to gift the girls in the family with defensive jewelry"

"The only jewelry you wear is the necklace Jon and I gave you though", Robb pointed to the necklace hanging outside of her dress.

"Well I normally had my wand, bow and dagger on me so I never felt a need to wear them."

"You don't have a bow or dagger"

"Lost them in the Battle of Hogwarts", she shrugged. She didn't have time to find the exact death eater the dagger had imbedded itself in and well, the bow was a lost cause by the time she'd been sent to King's Landing. Not to mention she had been out of arrows.

"Your mother will not be pleased", Ned began slowly, "However you'll do it with or without my permission-"

"With is preferred", she admitted politely

"Defense only. No battle tactics."

"Understood", she said, a smile growing on her face.

* * *

**So this chapter took way longer than I had originally planned, but it's here now sooooo...**

**I've got classes and work so, as usual, I can't promise when I update but I'm thinking Fortune Favors the Bold will be next. We shall see how that goes.**

**I'm currently bouncing around Ned/oc and Jon/oc stories and will potentially rewrite pieces of the princess and the bastard because I'm stuck on where to go next with it and it probably has to do with some of the starting points. Princess and The Bastard will not be an overhaul rewrite and if it happens I'll make note in that story specifically. **

**Check out my other stories if you are so inclined to do so.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please stay safe out there during these crazy times**

**Hugs! **


End file.
